1. Technical Field
This invention relates to instrument customizing kits and, more particularly, to a kit for applying surface indicia to a guitar body.
2. Prior Art
Bodies for solid body electric guitars, electric basses and similar instruments have heretofore normally been formed from a solid piece of wood or by laminating together several pieces of wood. In order to obtain a quality acoustic response and an aesthetically pleasing appearance, it has been necessary to use fairly high quality grades of maple, mahogany and other hard woods for these guitar bodies and there has been significant amounts of time and labor in carving the wood to the proper shape and dimensions, routing or otherwise forming recesses to receive pickups and other electronic hardware, staining and finishing the instrument, polishing the instrument and the like.
In all cases, the final body was either painted, clear lacquered, or some type of plastic coating, such as colored fiberglass, was used to produce the color of the final product. This means the bodies must be sanded and recoated to change the color. This is an expensive and time consuming process and sometimes even affects the sound. Most guitar players are stuck with one color or are forced to buy more than one guitar if they wish to have more than one color. Many professional musicians have 20 or 30 or more guitars, all of different colors. This tends to create storage, as well as transportation problems when they are on tour.
Many young guitar players also like to have various psychedelic colors on their guitars, which is not in high demand, thus increasing the cost of guitars for those just starting out. This can act as a deterrent, instead of encouraging, to young and new musicians in the field.
Accordingly, a need remains for a kit to apply surface indicia on a guitar body, while overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.